Kinzie Kensington
|-|Kinzie Kensington= |-|Super Homie= |-|Demon Powers= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-B | 7-A Name: Kinzie Kensington Origin: Saints Row Gender: Female Age: In her late 20's to early 30's Classification: Human with demonic powers, Member of the 3rd Street Saints, Former FBI agent, Computer Hacker & Conspiracy Theorist, White House Press Secretary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman and swordsman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, 4th Wall Awareness, Hacking | All previous abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification | All original abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Forcefield creation, Flight, Petrification, Soul Manipulation (With both Blast and Arc of the Covenant), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life force absorption, Can weaken the willpower of others, Resistance to explosions, firearms, extreme heat, and fire Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is physically strong enough to knock over The Boss with a punch) | City level (Comparable to The Boss, assisted in defeating The Dominatrix) | Mountain level (Overpowered Satan) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic (Comparable to The Boss) | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 100 (Comparable to The Boss), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Class | Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level | City level '''(Could take blows from The Dominatrix) | '''Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Varies from standard melee range to several thousand meters Standard Equipment: AS3 Ultimax, TAK-10 Streetsweeper, Lucifer's Cracked Halo (A full list Kinzie's list of weapons can be found here) Intelligence: Genius (Was able to easily hack into Zin technology, despite it being considered the most advance in the universe and immensely more advanced than anything humans would ever be capable of creating) Weaknesses: Has a violent temper, Cannot utilize her superpowers outside the Simulation | Power-Suppression fields can disable her powers for a few seconds | None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering her code within The Simulation, Kinzie is capable of bending the simulation to her will and acquiring powerful superhuman abilities that allow her to easily traverse the simulation. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables Kinzie to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, however she doesn't have the full capabilities of this ability as the Boss does. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets Kinzie jump much higher than normal, however she doesn't have the full capabilities of this ability as the Boss does. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force. However, Kinzie is limited in that she does not have access to any of the elemental augmentations available to the Saints. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. *'Death from Above:' Death From Above allows Kinzie to hang in the air and hit the ground, dealing damage and creating a nuclear explosion if they are high enough. Uniquely, Kinzie is also able to utilize this attack without the need to attack from the air. '''Arcane Powers: '''After being cast into hell, Kinzie was granted demonic powers by her former enemies which allowed him to traverse Hell in a way not too dissimilar from Super Powers he acquired from the Simulation. *'Super Sprint:' Identical to the power from the Simulation, This Arcane Power enables Kinzie to travel on foot at high speeds, allowing her to run on lava and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind her when she runs. *'Flight:' Using the Cracked Halo of Satan himself Kinzie obtained the Wings of the Morningstar, granting her the ability of flight. *'Blast:' Gained from the Twins, the Blast power lets Kinzie shoot out a projectile with varying effects. **'Stone:' Kinzie fires a blast that turns enemies flesh to stone, allowing him to freely shoot them. **'Soul:' Kinzie fires a blast that devours the essence of the target's soul, rendering them immobile as they are attacked. **'Shadow:' Kinzie fires a blast of pure darkness, damaging enemies and slowing them as they try to flee. *'Summon:' Obtained from Blackbeard, Summoning allows Kinzie to call forth demonic creatures to fight for her. **'Imp:' Kinzie summons several small imps to fight for her and explode on her command. **'Tower:' Kinzie summons a spire to puncture enemies in the proximity and blast flying enemies out of the sky. **'Titan:' Kinzie summons massive Titan demon to crush her enemies. *'Stomp:' Gained from William Shakespeare, this power lets Kinzie slam the ground to damage her enemies. **'Force: Releases a shockwave that hit enemies with great force. **'''Vacuum: Releases a blast of wind, creating a powerful vacuum which gathers local enemies in one spot. **'Holy: '''Releases a wave of Holy light that damages enemies with divine energy. *'Aura:' This power is gained from Vlad. It allows Kinzie to surround herself in an aura of a particular element, damaging surrounding enemies. **'Coldfire:' Coldfire produces ice cold flames of energy around Kinzie, which makes Kinzie immune to fire and can set enemies ablaze or freeze them. It also imbues Kinzie's ammunition with the same effects and can even set fire to the normally fire-resistant demons of hell. **'Vamp:' The Vamp element drain nearby enemies of their life force and transfers it to Kinzie, healing her. **'Worship:' This element weakens the willpower of those around Kinzie, forcing them to stop attacking and fall to their knees. '''Key:' Real World | Super Homie | Gat out of Hell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7